


A lifelong love letter |  终身情书

by MilkTeaAthlete (Kidolle)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Wedding, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage, Weddings, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidolle/pseuds/MilkTeaAthlete
Summary: 他们的爱那么宏大，甚至可以创造宇宙，但要是这份爱最终会毁掉他们呢？也可能只是Dean反应过度了。可能他只是担心自己宣誓词写得不对，虽然他已经重写六次了，也可能他只是担心 Crowley 会胡说八道——因为到底谁他妈决定邀请他的？
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	A lifelong love letter |  终身情书

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A lifelong love letter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515545) by [justhockey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justhockey/pseuds/justhockey). 



> 原作者notes：  
> 标题出自Sara Bareilles的I Choose You

Dean感觉有一点想吐，或者说——呃，不，实际上他是 ** _非常_** 想吐。感觉像是十杯龙舌兰配着垃圾快餐，昏过去之前都没来得及喝一口水那种恶心。并且头一次，这感觉不是因为龙舌兰，或者波本威士忌，或者加油的劣质热狗。

不，这次是因为Cas。Castiel。他的未婚夫，很快就是丈夫了，是上帝的天——好吧，并不真的是 ** _上帝的_** 天使了，但你懂我意思。

就只是，Dean把自己锁在旅馆后面的房间里，关心他的人(活下来了的那些)都在外面等着，而这感觉就像是， 就像是Dean他妈的快不能 ** _呼吸_** 了。这是他想要的一切：一间小旅店，他爱的人，还有一个小小的仪式，为了显得正式一点。但是他走不出这扇门。

问题是，这不是因为他不爱Cas。 ** _该死_** ，不管是英语，拉丁语，或者他妈的以诺语都不足以表达他有多爱Cas。不，这是因为Dean ** _确实_** 爱他——他用自己破碎的心和残缺的灵魂中的每一块碎片来爱他。

他们一起经历近十年了。战斗，死亡，坠落，幸存——他们总是站在彼此身边，除非有时候他们过于害怕，甚至无法和对方 ** _交谈_** 的时候。他们对彼此的感情太过宏伟，甚至让他们自己都害怕，以至于自己都不敢正视那些感情。

Dean花了近十年的时间爱Cas，他对Cas的爱难以衡量，超出了理性，上帝，甚至是命运。他也花了十年的时间试图不去——试着去反抗，用他内心的一切去反抗这种强烈的爱，甚至在Dean有勇气给这一感情命名之前就先把自由意志的概念嵌进了他的脑子。

而现在他终于能做到了。

这么久以来他的双手都是武器，他花了很长时间才学会这双手能变得温柔，可以把Castiel抱在其中，不用担心他的触碰会让他坏掉。他花了很长时间才真正相信他可以拥有这个，他可以伸出手接受Cas给他的东西，而不必感到自私、内疚或 ** _害怕_** 。

所以他现在害怕其实是出于另一个原因。

他害怕是因为这是他从没想过自己能拥有的东西——爱情，幸福，甚至一个有所计划的 ** _未来_** 。

但现在他知道那是什么感觉了，现在他知道了爱和被爱的感觉。他知道了醒来的时候有Cas靠着他肩膀上流口水，有Cas和他争论该买什么牌子的花生酱看什么电影是什么感觉。现在他必须拥有这个，失去它会要了他的命。

他知道Cas在外面等着他。Sam和Eileen，Jack，Charlie，Jody，Claire，还有Garth，他们都在这里，为了他们——为了见证他们的爱，庆祝他们的幸福，就好像这是Dean应得的。他知道自己现在是让所有人都在等着。

但——万一他们是在冒险呢？Jack成为新的上帝之后，一切都变得那么美好，那么平静，这段时间就像是他们这辈子以来拥有的第一个假期。万一这会改变什么呢？万一他们说完誓言，虚无就会回来，或者是Chuck 或者 Amara，或者是 ** _随便什么东西_** 就出现了呢？

他们的爱那么宏大，甚至可以创造宇宙，但要是这份爱最终会毁掉他们呢？

也可能只是Dean反应过度了。也许他只是担心自己宣誓词写得不对，虽然他已经重写六次了，也许他只是担心 Crowley 会胡说八道——因为到底 ** _谁他妈_** 决定邀请他的？也许他只是害怕Cas——美丽的，神圣的，天堂的Cas——最后会意识到Dean所有的缺点。

门把手嘎吱响了一声。

“ Dean?” Cas 问着，一只手已经要打开门了。

Dean几乎是条件反射地冲过房间，猛地扑过去把门关上，以至于他的肩膀撞得很疼。但他忍住了疼痛，整个人靠在门上，同时一只手抓住门把手，好让Cas就不能拧开它。“ Dean，怎么了?” Cas 问道，他的声音里向来听不出多少情绪，但Dean几乎瞬间就听出了那语调之下藏着的恐慌，“你知道规则的，Cas,” Dean 叹了口气，这已经是他第十五次跟他说这事儿了。

就——虽然Sam在过去的这几周一直这么念叨他，但Dean才不是 ** _drama queen_** ，好吗？就只是，婚礼前的双方是不能见面的。这会带来厄运的，所有人都知道，而考虑到Cas和Dean经历过的，他们真的不需要更多厄运了。他才 ** _没有_** 神经质。

“Dean，我不觉得——”

“——厄运！Cas！”Dean坚持道。

他能听到Castiel的叹息声透过门板。“好吧,听着，”Cas 开口，就像是他看Dean的笑话已经看太久了。比如，十年了。“你知道为什么新郎新娘不能在婚礼前见面吗？”

Dean 不爽的哼了一声，“ ** _你才是_** 新娘。”

（Dean 绝对是新娘。 ** _野蛮新娘_** ** _*_** ，Sammy喜欢这么叫他。)

[* _Bridezilla_ ：Bridezillas是一部美国真人秀电视连续剧，于2004年6月1日在WE电视台上播出。它记录了订婚妇女的生活，并以一种强调的，有时是幽默的方式安排她们繁忙的日程安排。“ bridezilla”这个词是一个混成词，结合了新娘和虚构的横冲直撞的野兽“ Godzilla”，表示新娘很难相处。]

“这是因为,”Cas完全没搭理 Dean，“以前由家族安排结婚的时候，家族担心如果结婚双方在婚礼前见到彼此，他们可能会不喜欢对方然后拒绝结婚。”

而这——哦，Dean其实 ** _不_** 知道这件事。但话又说回来，他又没什么理由要去研究婚礼礼仪传统。这不是他的错。

尽管如此，他还是没有打开门，他觉得自己裂开了一点，还有些脆弱，无法面对Cas诚挚的眼神。“Dean，我见过你的每一个部分。我曾经着捧着你的灵魂，把它一点一点拼起来。我了解你的一切，并且也爱你的一切。”

Dean 感觉房间里的空气瞬间都被抽走了，他喘不过气来，大脑因为缺氧变得模糊不清。 ** _该死_** 。他还和Sam 打赌 ** _他_** 会是第一个哭的人，但现在Dean的眼睛开始湿润了，他闭上眼睛，眼泪不掉下来就不算数。该死的，他的未婚夫是这么该死的完美。

Dean慢慢把重心从门上挪开，让门打开了一点。刚好足够Castiel从门缝里朝他伸出手。Dean握住里他的手，他没法拒绝任何Cas给的东西。

突然这感觉还不够，他一手把门打开，另一只手把 Cas拉来进来。他搂住了Cas的肩膀，Cas 的胳膊环着他的腰，这感觉就像回家一样。感觉像是他皮肤下的每一根末端神经都噼里啪啦地烧了起来，而他思绪边缘的那些乱七八糟的担心全都消失了，或者——没有完全消失，但有Cas在的时候，那些担忧更安静。更容易忽略。

等他终于从这个拥抱里退开，他发现Cas 的眼睛还闭着。Dean忍不住伸出手指，拇指轻轻拂过他闭着的眼睛。“我觉得这对你很重要，所以我没有睁眼看，”Cas 承认道。

这让 Dean的心脏被什么胀满了，因为——哇哦。这个男人这么爱他；他这么爱他，以至于他已经为Dean牺牲了一切，他一次又一次地为他而死。他这么爱他，以至于他能接受Dean焦虑的迷信，哪怕这些迷信傻透了。

如果你仔细想想的话，这还挺酷的。

Dean双手捧着 Cas 的脸，看着Cas嘴角翘起的微笑，他的心都软了。

“嘿，看着我,”Dean轻声说。

Cas睁开眼睛，他的眼睛如此美丽，且充满了爱意，让Dean想哭。“我爱你,”他说——老天啊，哪怕经过这么多年，这些话依然沉甸甸地压在他的舌头上的。这是他对Cas的爱的重量，始终没有变过。 “我也爱你，”Cas说，“现在我可以吻你了吗?”

Dean头朝后仰笑了起来，但Cas 向前倾身，在他的喉咙上亲了一下，他的笑声融化成了一声轻叹。

“当然，宝贝，你可以吻我。”

Cas 尝起来就像他早餐吃的吐司上抹的蜂蜜，而Dean想活在这一刻。他想永远停在此刻，亲吻Cas，或者是拥抱，或者是能这样轻易地陪在他身边。

这一切感觉都是命中注定，Dean几乎觉得这是命运了。“来吧,”Cas 贴着他的嘴唇轻声说，“我们该去结婚了。”

Dean 不情愿地抽身离开，和Cas额头相抵，花了点时间享受此刻。他习惯经历变化了，这是他们生活没法避免的一部分，但很少有好的变化。但他觉得即将要发生的这个变化可能还挺不错的。“你先走，”Dean 说着，把 Cas 往门口推，“我跟着你。”

“你最好是，”Cas 警告他，“ Sam已经在哭了，Crowley正在喝他的第五杯波本威士忌。”

Dean 笑了，他 ** _就知道_** 他和Sam的那个赌他会赢的。


End file.
